


Hate Letter

by Heleseruelise



Category: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Fanfiction, Hate Letter, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise





	Hate Letter

For the very first time, since (M!name) entered his high school life, he never expected his whole life would be changed drastically because of the letter he just found in his shoe locker. It was err... a letter, but it wasn't a love letter. What he received was a **hate** letter from someone he couldn't guess who is it. It said;

=================================================  
_"I hate you."_  
_"Really hate you since the first time I see you."_  
_"I do remember when the first time you smiling at me."_  
_"My heart throbbing...."_  
_"It annoys me, but I don't dislike it."_  
_"I do really hate you, (M!name)."_  
_"Please go out with me!"_

 _" **PS** : Meet me at the rooftop, I need your answer." _  
=================================================

"For the first time in my life, I do am quite happy to receive a letter from someone." (M!name) explained. "But I never expected this letter turned out to be quite weird."

"Haha." Komaeda Nagito laughed. He is the very best friend of (M!name) since he entered the school. "What's so weird about it?" he asked.

"Based on the letter, it says... this person hates me. However..." (M!name) showed the letter to Nagito, he pointed out the last part. "This person also asked me to go out with them."

"Isn't it sounds weird?!" he continued, crossed his arms.

"....." not a word came out from Nagito's mouth. Instead, he took the letter from (M!name)'s hand and read it carefully.

"What's sound weird about it?" he asked back. "This person really likes you."

"How come this person likes me when all they wrote are _**hate**_?!" (M!name) shouted. Nagito flinched a bit when he heard his very best friend shouted. That was his first time to see (M!name) shout to him.

"Uh, sorry if I made you angry." he apologized.

"I am not that angry." (M!name) evade. He wasn't going to accept Nagito's apology word as he didn't do something wrong toward him. "It's just...."

"Hmh?"

"Nah, never mind." said (M!name) fast. "Anyway, I'm going home. You've club, right? See you tomorrow then." he backed him, waving up his hand as he is going to leave. However, suddenly... Nagito shouted, made (M!name) stop walking further. He turned around, looking straight to Nagito confusedly as if he is asking _What is wrong?_

"I have no club today," he replied. "However, how about if I accompany you to the rooftop?"

"W-what?! No, no." (M!name) refused. "I am not going to meet anyone!"

"You will." Nagito smiled. He grabbed (M!name)'s hand out of sudden, then pulling him out of the class to the rooftop. On the way there, (M!name) was so confused about Nagito. Why he insists him to meet this person? Is he curious who the hell this person is? Or perhaps... he knows this person? (M!name) was also remember about Nagito siding this unknown person, because he could say _This person really likes you_ before; while he assumes this unknown person really hates him.

They reached the rooftop. It was quite windy and cold there, but both them did not pay attention to such thing. Instead, (M!name) prefer to sit on the bench there; he had no choice but to wait until this unknown person shows up. While Nagito, he followed his very best friend up but prefer to stand up in front of him. 

Out of blue; he stretched out both of his hand then cupped (M!name)'s quite red cheeks.  
"Nagito quit it." (M!name) grunted. "What if that person shows up and they misunderstanding us?"

"He won't." Nagito gave a short reply. "He won't misunderstanding and.... no need for you to wait up for him."

"Huh?" (M!name) looked up, staring at Nagito quizzically. Before he had a chance to ask him something, a sudden unexpected moment happened. Nagito kissed him, a light kiss on the lips. (M!name) stunned, his saliva drooling out. Nagito noticed that then he licked it. No word came out from (M!name) mouth; made Nagito saying much stuff which so much out of (M!name)'s mind.

"The unknown person on that letter is **me**."  
"I am the one who wrote that letter to you, (M!name)."  
"(M!name), I hate you. I hate you so much."  
"Please go out with me."  
"I simply not accept **_no_** as your answer."

_"So you know what it is, yes?"_


End file.
